In computing, a mouse is a pointing device that detects two-dimensional motion relative to a surface. This motion is typically translated into the motion of a pointer visible on a computer display which allows for fine control of a graphical user interface. Physically, a mouse consists of an enclosure held in one's hand on the surface, and has one or more buttons which may be pressed by the fingers of the hand holding the mouse. Mice often also feature other elements, such as touch surfaces and wheels which enable additional control and dimensional input. Mouse buttons are usually microswitches which can be pressed to interact with an element of a graphical user interface, and may produce a distinctive clicking sound. In typical use, after the pointer is positioned on screen by moving the mouse on the surface, a mouse button is pressed downwardly in a quick motion which, through software enablement invokes an expected computer action or result. Alternately, the button may be pressed downwardly twice (or even three times) in quick succession to invoke an expected software driven response. In a still further enablement with the traditional mouse, a button may be pressed down and held down until an expected time related response is achieved. The three-button scrollmouse has become the most commonly available design. As of 2007 (and roughly since the late 1990s), users most commonly employ the second button to invoke a contextual menu in the computer's software user interface, which contains options specifically tailored to the interface element over which the mouse cursor currently sits. By default, the primary mouse button is typically located on the left-hand side of the mouse enclosure while the secondary mouse button is located on the right-hand side.
Like reference symbols in the drawing figures indicate like elements.